Recently, as the number of websites and mobile sites is suddenly increased, URLs assigned to respective sites are diversified. A user who has joined a site does not frequently visit the corresponding site because he or she does not remember the URL, ID and password of the corresponding site. Accordingly, a user tends to visit only a specific site that has invested lots of advertising costs.
In this case, a method for providing a URL using a number includes a method for setting a telephone number as a URL. In relation to the method, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0004849 (Jan. 15, 2003) discloses a method for accessing a website using a personal telephone number as a parameter.
However, the telephone number is only a change from letters to numbers and is not a primary domain. Furthermore, since the telephone number is mapped to a secondary domain as a parameter, maintenance and management fees needs to be paid to use the URL of the secondary domain, and redundant numbers may be generated between countries. Accordingly, telephone numbers cannot be used as unique identifiers and all of 6 billion persons cannot be identified using telephone numbers.